A life she never held Possible
by BlackFulcrum
Summary: A romantic short story taking place in NoDrogs' 'A Small Possibility' universe, a few weeks after Sheky and Kasy were born, but before Kim's graduation.


_Kim Possible, Shego and related characters are property of the Disney Corporation.  
Kasy Ann and Sheky Go Possible are creations of the talented NoDrogs.  
This is a KiGo story, meaning that Kim Possible and Shego are in a romantic relationship (with kids no less), if you don't like that kind of stuff, scram._

I'd like to dedicate this, my first ever fanfic (of anything), to NoDrogs, Rina Cat, HazuraSinner, and all the other artists that made the _"A Small Possibility"_ story come to life for me.  
It is this storyline, more then any other fanfic I've read in the past few days, that blew the lock I had on my heart, a lock I placed there long ago so I wouldn't have to feel alone, because I did not have anyone to share my romantic feelings with, or get them returned.  
That was something I should have never done, and I thank you all, from the bottom of my heart, trough your stories, and your art you have made me realize that burying ones feeling, how bad they may hurt, is never a good thing, and that there are other things to channel them into, like this fanfic.

That's why this short story takes place within the universe NoDrogs created, it's my homage to him and the rest of you.  
It takes place between the end of _"A Small Possibility"_ and the beginning of NoDrogs' follow up short _"What I did during Kimmy's Graduation"_  
If you haven't read _"A Small Possibility"_ yet, please read that first, else you will not understand something that are happening.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A life she never held Possible"

By: BlackFulcrum

It was roughly three weeks after the girls were born, graduation was looming on the near horizon for Kim, but not tonight, tonight was for family. Kim and Shego had just finished feeding the twins, Kim was holding Sheky, while Shego held Kasy, even after all that happened in the past few months they were happy, happy they had two beautiful daughters, happy that the delivery had gone well, happy that they were in love, and...though neither of them was willing to admit it yet...happy that Drakken had thought up and executed the crazy plan in the first place...for else they wouldn't have their daughters, and each other right now, they'd just be fighting as before.

With that last thought going trough Shego's mind she handed over Kasy to Kim.

"Now I'll get us something to drink" said Shego with a smile, and then walked over to the kitchen.

Kim with both her daughters slowly falling asleep in arms, looked as the taller pale green woman walked away, Shego had changed so much over the last few months before the birth, and in the past few weeks after it, she changed even more. Even her smile was different, gentle, tender, loving, before all this the only time she had seen Shego smile was during their fights, and then it was a devious smile, the thrill of battle and all that...but this this was so different, Kim could look at that smile all day, or melt away in Shego's arms as they would lay on the couch in the evening watching TV, she was truly and and utterly in love with Shego, and although she still had many reservations to telling the world, let alone her parents, here, within these walls...she didn't care, this was her world, with her two little girls, and her Shego, and nothing would come between that...ever.

As Shego walked back, she placed the drinks on the coffee table in front of the couch, she turned to Kim meaning to take over one of the twins from her, instead she paused.

"Shego?" asked Kim, puzzled at Shego's stare.

Shego knelt down, leaning her crossed arms on Kim's knees, tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Shego, what's wrong?" Kim asked again.

"Just admiring the three most beautiful women in the world" Shego replied with a hoarse cracked voice.

Kim had rarely seen Shego cry since the whole thing started, Shego was the strong one, the bad girl, crying did not fit her image, even if Kim saw it Shego had always turned away, and quickly resumed her normal composure. This time it was different, Shego didn't care anymore, she was crying of joy. Looking at the woman she loved in front of her, who was smiling and crying at the same time, Kim could do nothing but smile and cry as well.

"Kimmie, remember the that first day at the doctor, after we found out?" Shego continued with the same hoarse cracked voice as before.

Kim nodded trough her tears, Shego came to stop her from aborting their baby, even though she never was planning that in the first place. Also she had said, though not in so many words, that she wanted a child of her own badly, but always had been afraid to so because of her meteor induced mutation.

"Because of my...fear of my..condition..I never tried...you probably figured that out by now" the older woman giggled trough her tears, "but I also gave up on love...true love...it was easier to be mean..and indifferent...then to admit I was lonely...and...and unloved..." Shego's tone got very depressed when she thought back to that.

"Oh Shego" cried Kim, she would love nothing more then to just wrap her arms around Shego right now, and hold her, and just cry, but with a baby in each arm that was impossible, even for a Possible.

"H-hush" Shego tried to say sternly, but with her tears still running her voice was still hoarse and cracked, and it didn't really come out right. It made Kim smile again trough her tears.

Shego continued, "But now I have you guys...I have two beautiful children, a woman I love more then life itself...the life I always wanted...the life I never thought I'd have...I have it now...and I'm so happy and grateful for that...you cannot imagine how happy that makes me..."

"Shego...I love you so much...all three of us do.." Kim said trough her tears. Shego still cried tears of joy. She got up, bent over gave Kasy and Sheky each a gentle kiss on their foreheads, and Kim a long passionate kiss. Then she knelt back down to the floor again, resting her head in Kim's lap smiling up at the three women that had made her life so complete, both their tears slowly drying while their daughters slept in their mother's arms. Ever so often when their eyes met a certain way, tears would well up again in both their eyes, and they would laugh, they were happy in their own little world.

After they put the twins to bed, Kim and Shego rested on the couch, Kim lying in Shego's arms, the TV off for a change, they just lay there, happy they were together...only saying the occasional "I love you" to break the silence. The last thing Kim thought before she fell asleep, was that she and her daughters would be only ones ever to see Shego cry, now and in the future, and that made her feel special, Shego had opened up her heart completely to her, only Kasy and Sheky would share in that honor, no one else, she knew Shego to well for that.

As Kim fell asleep on Shego's chest, the pale green women looked down, a single tear rolled down her cheek, she gently kissed Kim on the forehead as not to wake her, and whispered, "Thank you..."

As she lay her head down on the pillow behind her, a million different words of thanks shot trough her head...the last one before she fell asleep herself was the same as the first, "...for loving me"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again I'd like to thank NoDrogs for writing a most awesome story, one that made me realize that I had some serious unresolved emotional issues to deal with.  
The same goes to the great artists, Rina Cat, HazuraSinner, and all the others, that made to story come to life even more, trough their wonderful images.  
As you can probably see I put a little bit of myself in Shego, in that one explanation, not just because I felt I needed to do that for myself, but because it felt right, the way NoDrogs writes Shego, she has pulled up huge walls around herself emotionally, so he won't get hurt (especially apparent in later stories), and Kim, Kasy and Sheky are breaking down those walls.


End file.
